Many navigation processes are capable of displaying a whole route or a portion of a route. When a whole route is displayed, however, it is typically at the onset of a route, before the route has been traveled. Once the vehicle gets underway, the process typically simply displays a portion of the route that is upcoming within a chosen map scale.
Further, the already-traveled portion of the route is almost never displayed, as it represents locations where the user has already been. Accordingly, most current navigation displays are not configured or suited to display data about where a user has been, as opposed to where a user is headed.